


The Not-Lake House

by DisgruntledPelican



Category: Schitt's Creek, The Lake House (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But they're so fluffy, David is sassy, First Date, First Meetings, M/M, New York City, Patrick is a troll, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, references to pretty woman, timey wimey to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: Adapted from original movie summary:Fantasy romance about a relationship that forms between two people living two years apart from one another, who communicate through written letters. The pair begin to fall for each other, but will they ever be together?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 43
Kudos: 109
Collections: Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest





	1. The Not-Lake House

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Reel_Schitts_Creek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek) collection. 



> Thank you to [anonymous] for this wonderful prompt! I had so much writing this, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Anonymous, I'd love to know who prompted this, but I understand the desire to remain anonymous. I am on Twitter if you'd like to share your thoughts- @Disgruntled_AF. 
> 
> The entirety of this story is told through letters and notes written between these two men whom I love with all my heart. 
> 
> This would not exist without my amazing beta and even more incredible friend NeelyO. I have never written for a Fest like this before, but when you told me you were writing for this, you gave me the push I needed! You were there for me EVERY step of the way-every new letter, font discussions, rewriting the dates last minute, adding more letters, ALL OF IT! I cannot even properly THANK YOU for the time you spent with me! And even more than your help with this fic, your friendship means SO MUCH to me. I love you dearly and I am so grateful for you! 
> 
> Reader, if you're a fan of beautiful stories and/or The Sound of Music, check out this wonderful work by NeelyO: [I Must Have Done Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek/works/24157441)
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to TINN for your insight into NYC and your beta work! And to Blueink3 for even more insight into NYC because I needed all kinds of help, y'all!

_New tenant,_

_I have spent some time in this Lake House (if you can even consider it a lake house since technically we’re not on a lake) and since it took me far too much time to figure out the best way to make things work here, I am writing this to save you the time I spent. You can thank me later, if you wish._

_In any other setting, the ideal indoor temperature is obviously 68 degrees. However, because we are near a body of water (still technically not a lake), the ideal temperature oscillates between 71 and 72 degrees. I have found at times that 71 is too cold, and 72 is just ridiculous_ — _but not as ridiculous as below 70 or above 73, so this is really the best you can do._

_If you’re feeling a little too cold but don’t want to adjust the thermostat, candles do help; Woodwick candles, specifically. The ideal complement to the natural scents of these surroundings is a Teakwood and/or a Mahogany scent. You definitely want to avoid all floral scents, as those become problematic and will inevitably lead to you hating this space and despising all bodies of water. If you MUST choose a floral scent, pair it with Eucalyptus. You may still hate all bodies of water, but at least you won’t ruin the house for everyone else who stays after you (myself included, probably)._

_There are several grocery store options that are within driving distance. The one that is a delivery option to your current residence is Stop and Shop. But really, is it worth it? (No, it is not.) Whole Foods and Trader Joe’s are both far superior and worthy of your time. Trader Joe’s has a very snippy assistant manager who works on the weekends, so best to go shopping there during the week. Citarella is good every day except Sunday. Do not go to Citarella on Sunday. Trust me. If you’re entertaining guests or feel like treating yourself, Citarella is worth the extra time (but again, not on Sunday). Oh, and Briermere Farms has the best pie. But you should already know that. If you go to Briermere Farms, keep your conversations with Twyla short. She’s a sweet girl, but her stories are a bit haunting._

_I have left you the information for the lawn care company and the indoor cleaning service. They’re both run by Ray Butani, who probably also showed you this place, so I don’t think I need to give you much info on him. Just…lock your doors. This is a safe area, but Ray hasn't quite learned to knock before entering._

_The back door is jammed and I wasn’t able to fix it, so don’t rely on that to get you in and out of the house. I would apologize for the inconvenience, but it wasn’t my fault._

_You may see me come by from time to time. As the closest member of the family who owns the place, I am contractually obligated to lay eyes on it weekly and make sure random youths haven’t defaced the property._

_Please don’t deface the property._

_Sincerely, David Rose_

💌💌💌💌💌  
  


**David Rose,**

**Thank you for the general, but very specific information about the not-lake house. You saved me a lot of time oscillating between room temperatures and deciding on scented candles. And with that extra time I was able to change out several of the light bulbs that had died since the previous tenant (I assume you?) left. I was also able to research Woodwick candles—what I learned is that they are very expensive.**

**You left me no choice but to go searching for the best pie; and you were right, its the best I've ever had. Honestly, 2017 hasn’t really been my year, but that pie was definitely a bright spot.**

**I really should have listened to your advice about Twyla, though, wow. Her mother’s ex-boyfriend’s cousin sounds like a piece of work, though maybe he deserved it? I’m really not sure. I won’t be asking for clarity.**

**This place is exactly what I needed to escape for a little while, so thank you. I’m not sure about the back door being jammed—I checked it and it worked perfectly. Lucky me.**

**I have no plans to deface the property.**

**Patrick Brewer**

💌💌💌💌💌  
  


_Patrick Brewer,_

_Yeah, I’m sure that whichever of Twyla’s mother’s ex-boyfriend’s cousins she was talking about definitely had it coming. But, best not to follow up. Good call, there._

_Woodwick candles are worth it, there’s nothing wrong with treating yourself._

_When I stopped by today, I checked the back door and it was still very much jammed. I realize that I’m not the most athletic, but I am very capable of opening doors without assistance. Maybe you were confused about which is the front door. That one definitely works._

_From my experience, escaping isn’t the best route. But, you do you. This place is good for a lot of things. My sister has used it to escape from her fair share of assassins. Probably._

_Also, I realize you’re mysteriously escaping from something or someone, but you should know that the year is 2019, not 2017._

_David Rose_

💌💌💌💌💌

**David Rose,**

**I’m not sure what’s happening here, if you’re being playful or just fucking with your new tenant, but the year is definitely 2017. I’m escaping from my past, but I’m not trying to escape reality altogether.**

**Patrick Brewer**

💌💌💌💌💌

_Well, Patrick Brewer. If it is really 2017 for you, then there is going to be a freak storm in three days that the overly confident meteorologists were all duped by. You should definitely stay indoors, stock up on snacks, and get all of your mediocre candles ready to go—you’ll most certainly lose power for a few days._

_You’re escaping from your past? Since you’ll have nothing else to do with the power out...tell me more._

_Good luck,_

_David Rose_

💌💌💌💌💌  
  


**David,**

**I’m still not sure exactly what’s happening. But there was a horrible, unpredicted storm that came through and I am currently sitting in the not-lake house without power and several candles burning around me that (and I cannot believe I am about to admit this to you) are really bothering me because I don’t think they jive with the “natural scents” you spoke of. I guess that’s what I get for stubbornly getting a Jasmine-scented candle (that rang in at less than five dollars), instead of following your carefully curated recommendations.**

**Since you’re effectively the only person I have been in consistent communication with recently, and I** **_am_ ** **in fact without anything else to do for the foreseeable future except play my guitar…here goes….**

**I really just had to get away. I thought that proposing to my girlfriend last Thanksgiving was the next right thing, but clearly it wasn’t. And if I stayed, we would have gotten back together like we always have done. And I just couldn’t keep hurting us. Hurting her. So I came here hoping to figure some things out.**

**I think I know why it didn’t work with Rachel (that's her name, my ex-fiancee). I had a date a few nights ago, and I’m pretty sure that helped me answer a lot of questions. I won’t be seeing that person again, but they did help me.**

**As if things weren't confusing enough right now with growth and self discovery…some** **_guy_ ** **from two years in the future informs me that I’m going to lose power and be isolated for God knows how long. And he’s right, of course. Which kind of pisses me off. What's the saying? Up shits creek without a paddle? I guess that’s where I am.**

**I really shouldn’t give you this letter, I know that. But…you asked.**

**Patrick**

  
💌💌💌💌💌

_Patrick,_

_I wish I could say that discovering that the most interesting person I’ve talked to is living 2 years in the past is the weirdest thing to happen to me this month, but that would be a lie._

_You shared a lot of information with me, and I want to make sure to prioritize how I address it._

_First, if your janky Jasmine candle ruins the natural scent of this space you will lose your deposit and I will not feel shame about it. I took the liberty of selecting an appropriate candle for you, since you were incapable of doing so yourself. Please, for the love of Mariah, dispose of your utterly offensive candle immediately._

_Second, I’m not good with genuine human emotion. But it sounds like you left because you were trying to do the right thing. Isn’t there some quote somewhere about how doing the right thing is hard? If not, there should be. Let’s check on that. Anyway._

_So you’re on the brink of some kind of self-discovery? That sounds…very adult of you. I don’t think I’ve had a self discovery since I was 19 and made the horrifying realization that my asymmetrical haircut was not the best look for me._

_If going on a date helped…maybe try that again?_

_David_

  
💌💌💌💌💌

**David,**

**Thank you for the candle—it’s just pretentious enough.** **You and Mariah (I’m assuming this is Mariah Carey?) will be happy to know that the Jasmine candle has been disposed of.**

**An asymmetrical haircut wasn’t a good look for you? That is shocking news. I’m sure you were able to pull it off, though. When I was 7 I had a wonderful Hugh Grant-inspired middle part. I find it's best not to judge fashion choices that occurred before one’s brain was fully developed.**

**The issue with the date I had the other night is that the guy didn’t know it was a date…so I’m not sure it technically counts? Would that count as a date? And honestly—because apparently I’m incapable of not being honest with you at this point, sorry about that—until I can figure out how to go on a date with a guy who knows we’re on a date, I don’t think I’m going to waste my time or theirs.**

**We never talk about you.**

**Patrick**

💌💌💌💌💌

_Patrick,_

_Apologize for thinking that any other Mariah is worth referencing or you’ll never hear from me again. And you’ll be homeless. And I will take my candle back._

_David_

  
💌💌💌💌💌

**Dearest David Rose,**

**I am truly, humbly sorry for not implicitly understanding that Mariah Carey is the only Mariah worth referencing in any given scenario—especially those involving legitimate scents of candles.**

**I’ve grown quite fond of the candle you gave me, I desperately hope you’ll allow me to keep it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Patrick Brewer**

  
💌💌💌💌💌

_Patrick,_

_I didn’t love your tone, but I accept your apology. I do expect that moving forward I won’t have to remind you of the significance of Mariah Carey on young, queer boys such as myself many years ago—and my love for her has only grown since then. While we’re at it, I should also note that Mama Oprah and Beyonce complete the Trifecta of Goddesses in my life._

_And really, the Trifecta of Goddesses is the only important thing to know about me. Trust me, the more you know, the less interested you’ll be. Just ask any one of the hundreds of people who have asked questions and then ghosted me all over New York City._

_You may keep the candle, but next time I might not be so generous._

_David_

  
💌💌💌💌💌

**David,**

**Contrary to the shitty people in your past, I am genuinely interested in getting to know you better. Whoever made you feel uninteresting wasn’t worth your time. Hopefully, I am.**

**I have compiled a list of questions in a spreadsheet. The right hand column is blank for your responses (for your convenience).**

💌💌💌💌💌

_Patrick,_

_I should have been completely annoyed by your little spreadsheet. But, I wasn’t, completely, annoyed. Moderately charmed, maybe. So…here._

****

💌💌💌💌💌

**David,**

**Charmed, eh? I like that.**

**I know it's not easy putting yourself out there the way you just did. So, I want to say thank you. I’d also like to note that I’m still here, actively not ghosting you.**

**I actually learned quite a bit about you from your answers. For example, if we were to ever meet, it probably shouldn’t be for a baseball game, even though Yankee Stadium is iconic and could be a pretty impressive first date location. Last time I was there, I didn’t see any elegant horses or golden retrievers. Although, maybe baseball will be different in two years? I doubt it.**

**I realize that what I’m about to say could be strike-two for me (strike two means that I have offended you twice, and I only have one more chance) but I have never seen** **_Pretty Woman._ ** **Before you evict me from my home and take back my candle, I do plan to watch it.**

**But first…is there anything you want to say about the movie before I watch? I feel like you probably have some strong opinions about it, and those are definitely crucial to my viewing experience.**

**The day that we meet will certainly be a good day.**

**Enjoy the wine,**

**Patrick**

**💌💌💌💌💌**

_Patrick,_

_My opinion is definitely invaluable to your viewing experience. Honestly, I could go on for days about this movie but I’m not sure that you’d appreciate all of my knowledge to its full extent. With that being said, there are two things you must know. One—Julia Roberts is perfect, and no other opinion on her matters. Two—Her character, Vivian, is in charge of her life. She doesn’t need a man, she doesn’t need his money—she chooses those things. But really, simply understanding that Julia Roberts is perfection embodied is going to give you a great movie viewing experience._

_I’m very concerned that your idea of an impressive first date is one spent in a baseball court, surrounded by thousands of sweaty people sitting way too close to each other, wearing offensively cropped clothing made of some combination of cotton and synthetic blends, all without air conditioning and fine wine. That’s just incorrect!_

_No offense, but if your last date was at the baseball court, maybe that’s why the guy didn’t realize it was a date?_

_This wine is lovely, Patrick. Thank you._

_David_

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**Well, now that I know how perfect Julia Roberts is, I cannot wait to watch! It’ll be a little sad to watch it alone because I’ll be thinking of you the whole time—wishing you were watching with me. I mean, unless you’re one of those people who talks through movies? I’m not a fan of that.**

**I think I should be offended? Are you saying that you could plan a better first date than I could? What is wrong with a classy sports bar? Fried food, music in the background, a different sport playing on every TV. All the makings of a good date.**

**Patrick**

**PS—A little warning about last weekend’s snow would have been nice!**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

_Patrick,_

_I think we have stumbled on your first correct pop-culture related opinion! Talking during movies is, in fact, incredibly uncultured—and is not something I would do. Any commentary that takes place during a movie should occur during snack breaks or pre-planned pauses. Any other interruptions very rudely take away from the visual and auditory aesthetic of the movie and, more importantly, the leading lady._

_In baseball, is it possible to take strikes away? If so, then you lose a strike! Well done, you!_

_I am not your personal meteorologist. Also—“PS” is weird. I don’t want to start doing “PS.”_

_I could plan an amazing first date for us, Patrick._

_David_

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**Please enlighten me. If we are not doing “PS,” what should I do when I finish writing to you and then think of something else I want to tell you? Should I start the letter over? Send multiple letters? That seems very wasteful.**

**Unfortunately, strikes in baseball cannot be taken away. But I do appreciate the sentiment. That was very kind of you.**

**So, what do I have to do to go on this date with you?**

**Patrick.**

~~**PS** ~~ **  
**

**💌💌💌💌💌**

_Patrick,_

_You should plan out what you’d like to say before you start writing. That way when you write the final draft, you’re able to include all of your thoughts the first time, therefore making the PS unnecessary._

_I would like to plan a date for us Patrick. If that’s something you’d be interested in, I just need you to confirm that you’d follow my instructions. Nothing weird, I promise. At least...not on the first date...._

_David_

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**I am very good at following directions. As proof, I’d like to note that I have not defaced the property—which was the first direct instruction you gave me.**

**I would very much like to go on a date with you.**

**Patrick**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
  
**

_Patrick,_

_Included in this package are 4 envelopes, numbered 1-4. That is the order you’ll follow on our date Saturday night. All of the locations are in the West Village. Go to the address on the outside of the envelope, but don’t read the note inside until you arrive._

_You should know that I had a really good time planning this. Even though I’ve dated like…a thousand people, this was my first time planning a date this way. So it’s like we’re both starting something new._

_I’ll be following the envelopes in the same order as you do. In case I forget to tell you, I had a really great time on our date._

_David_

**  
❤️❤️❤️  
  
**

_One_

_diptyque_

_377 Bleecker St._

_As you can see, we are at a fragrance shop that specializes in candles: To me, candles are part of our history. I mean, we’ve only been talking for a couple months so it’s not much of a history, but still._

_Maybe we stay together in the shop and whisper jokes back and forth. I like the way you tease me, so I would probably want to stay close to you._

_Or maybe we go in different directions and you catch me looking at you. I’ll sneak up behind you and steal some touches to your shoulders—I bet you have really nice shoulders. Eventually, you buy me a candle. You’ll pick one out that isn’t completely incorrect, but could definitely be better. I’ll gladly accept it no matter what, because that was very nice of you._

**❤️❤️❤️** ****

_Two_

_Rosemary’s_

_18 Greenwich Ave._

_We are going to dine at Rosemary’s tonight. If I was there with you, we’d get the Roast Chicken for two—splitting it would be very romantic. However, for tonight, I recommend you start with the Eggplant Caponata—they grow their vegetables in a garden that’s on their roof so everything is incredibly fresh. For your entree, you can’t go wrong with any of their pasta dishes, but my favorite is the Rigatoni. It is served on a Fresno Chili that is indescribable!_

_We make small talk during dinner. Share stories from our past that aren’t too serious. You probably have some cute stories about growing up on the baseball pitch. Maybe you did other sports? I tell you more about my family. Though, I won’t tell you much because I don’t always like to talk too much about them. But, knowing you, you’ll find a way to get it out of me._

_At some point during dinner, I’ll be so charmed by you that I’ll stretch my leg under the table and twist my foot around your ankle. I’ll rub your ankle and calf with my foot and leg, teasing you a little. I hope you like that—I know I will._

_The waitress will ask if we want dessert. She will show us the decadent dessert options. I’ll probably make some very embarrassing noises, but even though it all looks delicious, I’ll say no. Because dessert for us is a little later in our date._

_After dinner, we are headed to another location. On the way there, I’ll want to hold your hand. But I will probably wait to see if you reach for mine. I really hope you do._

**❤️❤️❤️  
**

_Three _

_Village Revival Records_

_197 Bleecker St._

_A few blocks from the restaurant is a vintage record shop. I think this might be something you’re interested in? When we walk in, I won’t really know where to start. But you will, so I’ll follow your lead. You’ll be looking through the records, and I’ll probably be looking at you. Your face will light up when you come across a record you like, and I’ll enjoy watching you._

_I’ll probably complain about something, but you’ll think it’s cute. I’ll use this time to steal some more touches—your shoulders, your back, maybe your hips. Honestly, I’m probably trying to distract you from the records. It’ll work, eventually, won’t it?_

_When we leave, it's time for dessert. This time? I’ll loop my arm through yours._

**❤️❤️❤️**

_Four _

_Rocco’s Pasticceria and Caffe_

_243 Bleecker St._

_Not far from the record shop is where we will have dessert. In keeping with the Italian theme of our cuisine tonight, Rocco’s is a small bakery with the most delicious pastries. They don’t have a lot of options, but the lighting is dark and the seating is snug—so it's perfect for us. You’ll order a smattering of pastries for us to share, with strict instructions from me to include some cannolis and mini cupcakes in our order._

_Sharing food is not something I make a habit of, but it means we can sit on the same side of the table—legs and arms touching, playful hands roaming occasionally on thighs and forearms and shoulders—so I’ll allow it. However, I will definitely eat most what you order, that’s just who I am. Hopefully you’ll find it charming. Maybe you’ll make a mental note to order us separate servings next time; or maybe you’ll still like sharing with me for the same reason I like sharing with you._

_Eventually, the shoppe has to close and we have to leave. While I’m washing my hands and checking my appearance in the bathroom, you’ll clean up our mess. When we leave, hopefully you’ll hold my hand or loop your arm through mine. We’ll say goodnight, thank each other for a lovely time, and go our separate ways. As I’m driving home, I’ll think about how lovely the evening was and I’ll wonder if you want to do it again sometime._

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**Every time you were trying to be charming, you were. Each time you wanted me to hold your hand, I did. Any time you were touching me, I was smiling. This was the perfect date.**

**There is only one change I would make.**

**At the end of the night, before we went our separate ways, I would pull you close and kiss you. I’d be nervous because I’ve never done that before, with a guy. But I know it would be a really great first kiss for us.**

**Thank you for making this happen for us, David.**

**Patrick**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
  
**

_Patrick,_

_I am so relieved that you had a good time! It really was so much fun to plan. And thinking about you as I enjoyed our date on Saturday was really amazing. I don't know how, but it felt like you were there. It doesn’t really make any sense._

_It feels weird to be thanked for a date that I also thoroughly enjoyed. But, I am a very generous person_ — _so you’re welcome._

_Also, I accept your revision to our date. I have absolutely no doubt kissing you would be amazing._

_David_

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**Since you showed so much—generosity—I wanted to return the favor. I thought about actually picking out a candle for you, but I realized that you were right and there’s no way I’d pick out one that was perfect.**

**However, I came across the vinyl record for Mariah’s ‘Daydream’ album and I literally couldn’t leave the store without it. Mariah is part of our history almost as much as candles are.**

**David, I would very much like to know more about you. Much more. But I want our next date to be in person. I want to actually hold your hand, and have you rub my leg under the table. I want to kiss you properly at the end of the night.**

**I realize that means a bit of waiting on my end, but it’ll be worth it.**

**What do you think?**

**Patrick**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**I’m worried that I haven’t heard from you. The letter I sent wasn’t returned, so I assume you got it. I’m sorry if it was** _—_ **maybe** _—_ **too much? I realize that we only wrote briefly about meeting in person** _—_ **and never with any real detail. Maybe I should have brought it up differently, or maybe not at all?**

**But I can’t take those words back, and to be honest I don’t really want to. It was the truth.**

**It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I promise, that’s okay. Just, please let me know.**

**Patrick**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**These past 4 months with you have been the best of my entire life. And now I haven’t heard from you in weeks. Since I moved into the non-lake house, we haven’t gone this long without talking.**

**I miss you.**

**Patrick**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**Please. Please just let me know you’re okay. It’s been awhile. Too long.**

**Patrick**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

_Patrick,_

_I’m sorry it’s been so long. I’m sorry I worried you. I didn’t know how to respond. If we’re truth telling? I am…I am really scared, Patrick. I haven’t stopped thinking about you and about being with you. I don’t know if I thought eventually the letters would end, or what._

_But I don’t think I expected you'd actually want to meet me. And now…I just can’t stop thinking about it._

_This is the longest… I don't even know what this is—relationship?—I have ever had. What if I ruin everything? I don’t think I would ever forgive myself, Patrick. You are nice, and good, and I’m...I’m just not._

_How could I possibly ask you to wait two years for me?_

_David_

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
**

**David,**

**I have waited my entire life to feel the way I do when I’m reading your letters, and when we were on our date. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You make me feel right, David.**

**You don’t have to ask me. I’m telling you that I will. I will wait for you.**

**Just tell me where to go, David. I will be there. Please.**

**Patrick**

**  
💌💌💌💌💌  
  
**

_Patrick,_

_Next Saturday at noon, I will be at the Brooklyn Botanical Garden. There are four cherry trees near the pond, south of the red torii gate. I will be at the Prunus ‘Kanzan’ cherry blossom tree, right in front of the Alfred T. White Memorial. I realize there are dozens of cherry blossom trees to pick from, but this one is my favorite._

_I need you to know that I want you to be there, I really do. I probably shouldn’t want it as badly as I do, but here we are._

_However, if something changes for you, I’ll understand. I promise._

_I hope I see you soon, Patrick._

_David_

💌💌💌💌💌


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really wanted to live in the world of their written letters and notes, and so I chose to get a little creative. 
> 
> Thank you to Distractivate and Sullymygoodname for their work in putting together this amazing Reel Fest! This was so much fun during a time when fun was desperately needed. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone. <3
> 
> Fonts- HelloAli and HelloBasic from HelloFonts  
> PostIts- Hidesy's Clipart

**Author's Note:**

> All of the places David took Patrick on their date are real places in The West Village!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Lake House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565795) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce), [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin)




End file.
